State of Arrentine
Wiki ranking located at the bottom of this article. The State of Arrentine, founded on December 9th 2008, is a world power in the CYOC world. It is currenly a member of the Union of Communist Nations (UCN) and member of the Board of Selected States. The State of Arrentine was founded by a group of Arrentinian people, who are human in all aspects, but developed in a planetary outside the solar system, roughy near the Orion Nebula. The Star System of Arrentine major proved to be the birth place of Arrentine, as the people of the planet united themselves into a global republic that was called Arrentine. Current land masses owned by the State of Arrentine span four continents, from Africa, North America, Asia, and Europe. With many of the regions overseas considered National Parks, the State of Arrentine is pleased to house th two worlds largest in Africa and Alaska. The State of Arrentine also possess four Colony world, New Combay, Dag'Ron Tek, New Kiev, and Arrentine Major. History Pre-Industrialization Pre-CYOC History of Arrentine The State of Arrentine was founded in the backwaters of the Orion arm, near the Orion Nebula. It was far away enough to develop under its own minds, and the people of Arrentine built a nation for themselves, and outside influence was never seen. A majority of the history of Arrentine begins in 1102, but much of the recorded history dates back farther. In 1102, the Kingdom of Arrentine had its official founding date, and later in the year was a major power. During its Medieval Times, Arrentine built major castles and other fortifications in its mountainous empire. With the recent expansions to the southern plains it was neighboring, it soon attracted the attention of the two other major powers during the time. In the century that followed, many land disputes, and proxxy wars took place that weakened both states. In 1598, with the discovery of gunpowder by nations that opposed Arrentine, full war was declared against the Kingdom. What followed turn out to be the longest war to ever take place on Arrentine, lasting a 156 years. In 1756, the war ended, and Kingdom of Arrentine soon fell into disarray, with the King being assassinated, a major rebellion taking place, and the sacking of Tagnar, the Capital of the Arrentinian capital by barbarians of the Northern Frontier. Arrentine was soon invaded again, being cut down to a region the size of California surrounded by a mountain range on both sides. By 1759, the Kingdom of Arrentine had failed, and rebellion took the country into a step away from a monarchy. In 1760, the Republic of Arrenine was founded with the neighboring states carefully watching the nation reborn itself. Held under the Treaty of 1756, the Republic of Arrentine couldn't establish a major military presence to attack others, but could establish a self defense force. Pre-Globalization During the time America was fighting for independence, Arrentine was struggling to stay a nation, with major economic problems, another rebellion in the makings, and possible invasions from the west, the Republic soon found itself in an all too familiar place. By the time the 1800 broke in, the Republic of Arrentine was 100 years behind in technology, and the industrial era was booming for other nations, and Arrentine was struggling to advance. By the 1830s, Arrentine began to recover from the 200 years of technological stagnation and economic growth, the nation soon started developing industrial capabilites. In the Early 1840's, The Republic of Arrentine's rise to power began to take shape, with the rise of the most influential leader, Sithlord Man, being voted into presidency. Arrentine, was weak, and had a fragile economy at the time Sithlord Man took power. The technology at the time only compared to 18th century Europe at the time he took power, and planned to change how the country was. Though various technological advancements, the various nations surrounding Arrentine advanced to modern day standards, like that of Earth based nations. Arrentine lagged behind in the technology race, but it was destination for all due to it climate. With tensions between the neighboring superpowers rising around Arrentine, the nation soon advanced beyond what anyone expected under the leadership of Sithlord Man. Under his leadership, the nation saw rapid development of the industrial sector, commercial sector, and saw a massive rise in tourism to the state. Sithlord Man knew that the State of Arrentine had capabilities to be a tourist nation due to its surrounding of mountains, protected like Switzerland. During the Summer season, the congress of Arrentine approved the construction of 36 new ski resorts for the winter season, and 167 new camp grounds for hikers an campers for the summer. Within years, millions of people during the winter would flock to the slopes, generating millions, if not a few billion in revenue for the state. During the outbreak of the Continental War of 1974, Arrentine didn't have a military, but more of a state police force. When war between the 5 Continental powers broke out, The state declared neutrality, and would keep trade to all major powers flowing. During this stage, Sithlord Man decided to capitalize on the war and expand the industries of Arrentine, in which, the Industrial sector exploded with new jobs. With export rates soaring due to the massive amounts of trade between the warring nation, Arrentine soon rose from the 31st Largest Economy of Arrentine Major, to the 3rd Most power economy. The war soon ended a 4 years later, but the damage was done to most of the warring states and their allies. Arrentine soon took over as the world strongest economy after the economic collapse by the winning sides. Arrentine also took over the treaty mediation and the creation of a peace keeping force for the war torn regions, exerting its massive influence now. In the next 30 years, the Nation of Arrentine became the signal most influential power on Arrentine major, and after years of drafting a treaty, the nation of Arrentine released the Joint United Nations of Arrentine to the world, with about 90% of all nations of Arrentine major signing the pact. After a brief war of unification, in 2008, the Arrentinian Republic was formed as the global power on Arrentine Major. Space Age Begins After the Globalization of Arrentine, the nation began its work on a global space effort to reach for the moon, Arrentine Minor. After a successful launch of multiple satellites, the government knew they were ready to launch the manned mission to Arrentine Major. In the November radio-detection satellites were sent up to help with communications, but for scientists to also study if there was anyone else out there. It only took a few weeks for the answer to be known. On December 9th, the news broke out about life outside the solar system, and enormous galactic empires. At this same time, trade began with the new nations. After its discovery, Arrentine soon expanded if defense contracting in works of building satellite defenses to help defend the nation. Outside the comfort of Arrentine Major, the major powers of Neros-Pwnage Empire and New Jamaica were fighting a galactic war with the Ori. At this time, most people were paranoid of the fact of a superpower nation attacking the emerging space faring nation and wiping them out. Fears were eased that combat was located else were, thousands of light years from the planet. In the weeks that followed, the people of Arrentine were building the means to travel faster with FTL based technology. During their development stages, New Jamaica granted the Arrentinian people hyperspace technology. This allowed the people of Arrentine finally establish themselves from their home. In the days that followed, Arrentine found Earth where it quickly established a safe heaven for it people. The people of Arrentine soon set up in Mongolia, which was mostly out of the way of everyone on Earth. In the years that followed, the expansion of jobs in the regions kept growing, and the population soon topped 50 million. Fall of Arrentine Major After 180 years since it founding, Earth Nations began to enforce a no space policy, closing space off to all nations, and it interstellar travel. After this point, it was that all nations needed to house their people on Earth. In what followed was a mass exodus of people from Arrentine Major, roughly 35 million people left the system, boarding all types of crafts. When the exodus was over, the Arrentine Major system remaining population established a series of relay outputs to try and protect the star system, yet contact was lost a few months later, and nothing was discovered of what happened in the dark times of space. When the exodus from Arrentine Major was at its peak, Sithlord Man, still ruling the country, establish a region of control in Eastern Europe and the Balkans for his people. At this time, he established alliances and trade with mostly every nation of Earth, most notably Porschestan to the east. After a discussion with the owner of Russia, Arrentine created a mutually shared region of Russia where the people of Arrentine and Porschestan could travel. The UCN and rebirth of space travel Decades after the Arrentinian move to Earth, the Republic of Arrentine turned communist, mainly due to the nature of the region, and building on it relations with Porschestan. Arrentine and the nation of Porschestan soon became extremely close allies. With the invasion of Iran by Arrentine and annexation of the state, Arrentine offered to had the state of Iran's northern portion to Porschestan to link its Caucasus territories to the main land. Porschestan, had other ideas, and proposed the the two nations merge under a set of rules, that would found the Union of Communist Nations, making both nations, states of the new nation. With the founding of the UCN, Arrentine and Porschestan mutually agreed that a new national capital must be built, where it was built in the former village of Bautino. The city, soon became one of the largest, cities in the UCN after years of construction, only to be surpassed by Anchorage a few decades leter. The State of Arrentine soon began to prepare to move into take Alaska. Alaska, much like the birth region of Arrentine, was soon taken to expand the growing Arrentinian population. After the fall of Alaska, the region soon saw immense construction to the city of Anchorage. Anchorage soon saw its rise to glory, quickly becoming the 2nd largest city in the world, and becoming its own autonomous Sub-city state. In the years that followed, the Sub-state of Alaska soon became the holding ground for the UCN's WMD arsenal. Large facilities were built in the wilderness to keep the UCN weapons safe from falling into terrorist hands. At this time, 96% of all Nuclear missile, and Antimatter missiles, were stored in this facility, and in a few short years, the missiles became useless as weapons, and were considered defunct weaponry. When the government of Earth declared that the use of space would be authorized again, the State of Arrentine did not hesitate to regain it home world from falling into disarray. However, no one knows what happened after a century of no communications, and the original population of 13.23 million was dropped to five million. Historical facts about what happened have gone from a second Continental war, to an alien attack, or pirates. Once contact was reestablished, the State of Arrentine began to rebuild the home world. The planet of Arrentine Major, and Arrentine Minor, soon were restored to it former glory, with major tourism returning to the planet with the opening of space, and the new system of check point defenses to regulate travel and access. Current Day The UCN State of Arrentine in its current day enjoys a prosperous existence, with trade with three mineral rich colony worlds, and the return of Arrentine Major as a major presence in the nations assets. Arrentine also enjoys the peaceful times it once held before the creation as a global power in Arrentine Major, only operating a 22 million manned military force that acts more like a police. The State of Arrentine is currently involved in some political affairs, and also held the title as one of the main founders for Olympics, and held the title for organizer of the games for a long time. During one session of the Game, Arrentine took heavy criticism for declaring protectorate status, while urging diplomacy, over a dispute for Thailand. In the end, some form of diplomacy was worked out, but Arrentine mainly held it protectorate status for the sake of the games. With many nations of the older generations becoming multi-national power, annexing or taking other nations under it wings, the UCN has held its two state stance. Only recently have other nation become interested in joining the UCN as member states, with two nations applying for UCN statehood. With UCN Statehood, the member states would double from two, to four. Still, certain agreements must be worked out before the states can be admitted to the UCN, which is still exclusive to its two states. Geography Geography of Alaska, Geography of Namiba, Geography of Angola, Geography of the DRC, Geography of Botswana, Geography of Europe The State of Arrentine is known for having a wide range of climates and geogrpahical features ranging from deserts, tropical jungles, planes, arctic wastelands, and forests. In Earth lands, Arrentine host the two largest national parks on the planet, from the African National Wildlife preserve, to the National Park of Alaska. The mountain ranges in Alaska have also boasted to be great places for the ski resorts of Anchorage, which it's popular amongst Arrentinians. Mountains are also found in the Southern Balkan territories that Arrentine has possesion of, and in parts of the African territories. The deserts are mainly found in African territories, mainly the Namibian, Angloan, and Botswana territories. The regions are also under the protection of the National Park system, and poaching in the regions are near nonexistant with the enforcement of strict poaching laws that make even killing one endangered animal a 50 million UCN dollar fine, or life in UCN prision. Also in the African territories, the Sub-state of the DRC has the only tropical jungles of the UCN State of Arrentine, and they are also under the UCN National Park protection serivce. In the Eastern Europe regions, the region is dominated by plains and farming communities with the occasional cities. The region is one of the most densely ppoulation regions in the UCN state of Arrentine and also sees the most trading and culture from the Arrentinian people. Alaska reminds most of the Arrentinian people of Arrentine major, due to the fact that it resembles the former Kingdom of Arrentine, and old Republic of Arrentine the most. Most of the originally Arrentinian population resides in Anchorage to feel more close to nature in the UCN State. Alaska is known for the massive tourism, camping, rock climbing, mountain climbing, backpacking, and its snowboarding/skiing resorts. The region also has volcanism that is seen near the Aleutian islands, mainly on the peninsula heading out towards the Berring Sea. Government The government of the State of Arrentine is a Presidential Dictatorship. During the early years, the Republic of Arrentine used to have elections. When the communist system took over, the elections were canceled and a the leaders of Arrentine have set up a family-bloodline government, handing power down to the next heir of the family. Ever Since the First President of Sithlord Man, his heirs have been in hiding from the government, rumored to be on Arrenine Major protected by the people. The Current President, George Gathon, is the 3rd line in the Gathon Family to have taken power in the UCN state. The current government has a running parliament, but the parliament is mainly dominted by the Communists, and then the Socialists. Other parties have pretty much been banned by the government, except for other forms of Communists or Socialist parties. The Current two party system though, has not seen difficulties with passing laws, as the President usually imposes his will over the parliament by forcing legislators to pass laws or risk being fired. When the UCN formed, the President also became the leader of the Union of Communist Nations, ruling with Supreme Dictator of Porschetsan. The system has not been change for over 500 years, since its founding, and the UCN can expect some changes if the nations of Nera and Chad join the UCN. However, the process of admission into the PCR takes its time as the nations must work out problems that could hamper to the joining. Government Changes and the UCN In the current time period, the UCN is undergoing main changes that will be changing what the UCN is today. Rather than the Union of Communist Nations being a 2-state nation since its founding, the States of Arrentine and Porschestan have both mutually agreed to change the name of the two merged nations. The Union of Communist Nations is expected to used for the new alliance the two nations said would be made to keep the ideals of the orignal founding the UCN to be for. The name of the UCN will be dropped from Arrentine and Porschestan for the new name of The Peoples Caspian Republic, or PCR. With the current name changes, the PCR is expected to keep its original stance of expansion. The PCR does not expect to expand its borders with the jonining of new nations after months of discussions by the leaders, and the PCR is set to create the UCN Alliance to help keep to its founding ideals of forming a united communist front. Economy The UCN economy is strictly controlled by the government. Following the communist system, everyone recieves basic needs from the government for free. The working class of people then use the money from jobs to spend money on food, entertainment, and other luxaries for their lives. Many have considered the State of Arrentine system as communist, but the leaders considering it the modified version of a new communist system. The major factors of the States economy is tourism, raw materials, and agriculture. The State of Arrentine is also known for having the second largest harbor city of Anchorage, which has a own economics laws outside the PCR, giving capitalists a chance to begin a company in the PCR Sub State of Anchorage. The city also enjoys a massive boost from trade as it is a major city for getting supplies for trans-pacific travel. The city state also sees millions of people yearly, mainly for the luxerious ski resorts and the many attractions in the city Off-world economy mainly float with trade of raw materials an tourism by the hundreds of millions. On Arrentine Major alone, roughly 143 million people have visited the planet annually for its mountain resorts and rich history, presevered by the government. The planet also draws billions from the ski resorts that it has for its year round snow, giving the PCR some of the best ski runs in the galaxy. The UCN Currency is also the UCN dollar, which is horribly inflated, with 1 World Credit being worth around 900-1000 UCN dollars. Military The Arrentinian Military is considered one of the best in the world, ranking in the top 10 nations. After being reborn again in 2008 with the Globalization era ending, the State of Arrentine has seen many military victories, with very few losses. The State of Arrentine is considered the space power of the PCR, hosting a few cruisers and other warships to protect Arrentine interests in space. The State of Arrentine also operates 22.5 million troops, mainly for peacekeeping and police state use. The Arrentinian Military was also founded as a defense building nation, using the idea of its natural shielding of the mountains of Arrentine Major to incorperate into the country's defense. By the beginning years of the Space Age for Arrentine, the nation had started working on prototype shielding. Today, the State of Arrentine operates a satellite defense shielding system to prevent attacks from hitting the PCR. Also being operated is the State of Arrentine's Defensive Net, a high powered energy system that helps defend from protectile attacks and also prevents enemy movments. However, due to the long standing peace of the world politics with the PCR, the shielding unit has become old and never used from by the military. Arrentine is also considered the police force of the Arrentinian people, acting as the presidents tool to keep crime at a low rate. Category:CYOC Category:Player Nations Category:UCN Category:European Nations Category:African Nations Category:Asian Nations Category:North American Nations Category:CYOC countries